Small guns are commonly stored in residences and business establishments by collectors or others for protective purposes. In some cases the guns are carelessly stored, exposing them to potential theft and mischievous use by minors. In other cases, the guns are kept in lockable storage in exposed articles of furniture or gun cabinets having transparent doors. It is obvious that locked articles of furniture and gun cabinets are attractive nuisances which provide inducements to others, thereby increasing the probability of theft or unauthorized use of the guns.
It is apparent that a cabinet for the secure storage of small guns would provide benefits. It is also apparent that to encourage the use of such a cabinet it must be attractive in appearance, allow quick access to the gun in the event of an emergency and preferrably should be capable of being located in a variety of settings.